Levirate Marriage
by Bulmapierce
Summary: With the loss of Inuyasha, Kagome is thrown into a world she can't seem to thrive in. A society where women are to be seen and not heard, and shaming the family honor is punishable by death for a female. Will Sesshomaru find a way to escape his pressing responsibility to Kagome? Where honor is more important than anything or anyone can they find love? Very slow build relationship.
1. Inuyasha's goodbye

Levirate Marriage

A/N Hi loves, this story has been in my mind for ages just aching to be written. I honestly had to do a lot of research to get a better understanding of values and traditions we no longer uphold. The title will make sense in time I promise. For those who don't know what a Levirate Marriage is: A Marriage in which the brother of a deceased man is obliged to marry his brother's widow, and the widow is obliged to marry her deceased husband's brother. (Thank you Wikipedia!)

This story will explain why Sesshomaru is the way he is (IMO) Social class, Family honor, treatment of women, and social status will be crucial elements in my story. Please pull up a chair, and travel back to a time where women are mere second class citizens, and honor is everything.

As always I own nothing, just adding my personal spice to the mix. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 : Inuyasha's goodbye

"Inuyasha!"

All I could do was lay overtop his bloody and battered body. As soon as I saw him hit the ground I knew something wasn't right.

"If only I was stronger this never would've happened. I'm so sorry Inuyasha; this is all my fault!" I cried out vehemently at nothing and no one. Tears of anger and self loathing flowed freely down my face. I cursed the Kami's for taking Inuyasha away from me. He was my best friend and my first love. I may have gotten over my love for him, but the loss of someone so dear to me overwhelmed and consumed me. I gently ran my fingers through his once soft and silver locks. Now grimy and stained pink from his blood.

"I'm so sorry." My mind couldn't process anything else as I continued to repeat my apologies.

"Should we intervene? I don't think it's healthy for Lady Kagome to be clinging to Inuyasha's body." Sango shook her head slightly, averting her eyes away from Kagome and Inuyasha.

"No. she needs to grieve, or she may never get the closure she needs. We should set up camp for the night, the sun is starting to set." Miroku sighed sadly before sparing the pair one last glance, and reluctantly started helping Sango set up a meager campsite. Sango hurriedly set out everyone's bedding, while Miroku placed wards around their camp to ward off any nearby demons.

Once finished, Miroku noticed that Sesshomaru had yet to leave. He had been a tremendous aid to them in their battle against Naraku. If not for Sesshomaru they would've lost more than Inuyasha that day. The question remained: why was he still here? He certainly wasn't a member of their band of humans. With Inuyasha now gone there was no reason for Sesshomaru to continue traveling with them. Miroku clenched his golden staff with enough force to break it in half; fear was overcoming him as he did not want to provoke the wrath of Sesshomaru. He carefully made his way to the tree that Sesshomaru had chosen to lean against.

Sesshomaru heard the monk approaching before he smelled him. For the briefest of moments his face revealed a look of disgust before his mask surfaced once more. The monk was in desperate need of a bath; he smelled of sweat, sex, and fear. He hoped the monk wouldn't get too close as he could only stand the offending odor for so long before lashing out.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you don't mind my asking, is there a reason you are still here? With Inuyasha no longer with us I assumed you would've already left." Underneath Miroku's robe, his knees were knocking together in fear which caused Sesshomaru to smirk slightly.

"Monk, this Sesshomaru's business is his own." "I wasn't trying to invade your privacy, My Lord, but with everything that has transpired here tonight I assumed our temporary alliance had ended." "Enough questions Monk. This Sesshomaru's reasons are his own I have business to attend to with the Miko." Sesshomaru snarled and bared his teeth, threatening the monk to leave him be. Miroku took the hint, bowing respectfully before walking back to their makeshift camp.

Sango had already succumbed to exhaustion, and was sleeping peacefully. It had been a trying day for them all, especially Kagome. Thank Kami Shippo had been shielded from it all. Kagome had forced the fox-kit to stay with Kaede; she didn't want anything to happen to her adopted son.

If only we had known that we weren't ready to face Naraku. Maybe then Inuyasha would still be among us. I don't know if exhaustion or grief made everything fade to black, but I was grateful for it.

A/N

Let me know what you think! I know there are probably questions circling about what exactly happened to Inuyasha. That will be revealed over time, mainly with flashbacks, but also by story telling. Sesshomaru's purpose for being there will be revealed, and remember the terms I explained earlier they will come into play in the next chapter! Sorry it's not the longest, but my first few chapters tend to be that way. If anyone has read Journey from Madness I'm the author of that story, had some email set backs so had to change everything lol.

Please R&R! I prefer constructive criticism instead of just plain rudeness. Grammar natzis are also not in my top 10 list of people I like to hear from, just a friendly warning!

More will be answered soon, I'm almost done with chapter 2 and plan to upload by Monday morning!


	2. Honor Bound

A/N

This chapter will introduce a lot of themes I mentioned in the previous one. And a big thank you to my first followers Trippy Fairy and hobo ghost! It made my day yesterday when I saw I had a follower :)

So here's the update as promised! And as always I don't own anything.

Honor Bound

Humans are vile disgusting creatures. The half-breed has forever tied me to the filthy miko. Until I find a way to remedy myself of my current predicament: I had to uphold my honor.

I slowly stood at the base of the tree I had been leaning against. The miko had passed out from her exhaustion, and what I had to do next sickened me to my core. I stalked over to the miko as if she were my prey. Carefully, I pried the sleeping miko from my half brother's corpse. She was in desperate need of a bath, especially after clinging to him for hours. I will never understand the weakness of human emotions. I held her as far from my body, without dropping her, as possible. After all, I couldn't let her filth taint this Sesshomaru.

There was luckily a stream not far from their shoddy attempt at a campsite. It took every bit of honor I had in me to not drop the miko into the stream. Taking a good look at her, I wrinkled my nose in disgust at her highly inappropriate attire. She not only abused my nose with her disgusting scent, but her outfit was more revealing than that of a whore. More than anything I wanted to shred her scandalous clothing and give her a stern lecture.

'Remember, we are honor bound.' I growled lowly in response towards my beast, but knew I had to stay my claws for now. I gently removed her clothing and entered the small stream while carrying her. I laid her body in the water, with my arms underneath of her for support. First I had to scrub out the blood and guts from her hair, before I could wash away the grime stuck to her body. Once her offending scent was bearable I quickly snatched her out of the water. Unaccustomed to dressing a female it took longer than I would like to admit in dressing her.

Once again I carried her sleeping form back to their camp. Instead of placing her with her human companions, I took her with me to my claimed tree. Carefully placing her in my lap, all I could do was think of a way out of this hell. My nose never lies, her scent reaks of purity. The half-breed never mated her, or even initiated any courting procedures. This could be my only way out, otherwise, I'm chained to a nasty human until one of us dies.

\- The next day-

It was well past daybreak, yet none of the humans were stirring. We didn't have the luxury of sleep, the sooner we get back to the Western Lands the better. Annoyed that these foolish humans could sleep peacefully, while my life hung in the balance, I snarled at the miko in my lap. I abruptly stood up letting her fall from my lap onto the hard forest floor. She yelped in pain which brought me immense pleasure. She deserved that and much more, but once again my honor stood in the way of acting further. I bit back a shudder before offering her my hand. She rubbed her eyes several times, in shock or tiredness I didn't know.

The miko shakily put her dainty hand in mine and stood. She glanced from our joined hands to my expressionless face and then back to our hands. She yanked her hand away from mine as though I had burned her, and started brushing imaginary dirt off of her clothes.

"Why are you still here Sesshomaru?" She held no malice in her voice, but she clearly wanted me to leave. I will let it slide just this once that she forgot my honorific.

"This Sesshomaru has business with you Miko." She furrowed her brows when I called her miko. I refuse to treat her as my equal when she clearly is not. "I have a name you know, it's Kagome. Not miko, priestess, wench, or whatever else you come up with. Now, if you think you can handle calling me by my name, you can tell me what you have to say and then leave." She huffed in anger while she tapped her right foot expectantly. "Let me be perfectly clear Miko. To call you by name would be saying we're equals. We are not equals. Whether demoness or human, you are a woman, and thus can never be my equal. Now the reason I'm still here. With the half-breed dead I'm required to take you with me to the Western Lands. Once there you will be taught your role. As a woman I'm appalled at your behavior and disgusted by your attire." I allowed it all to sink into her puny brain, preparing for the confrontation that was sure to come. She can come willingly, or I will force her. Until I can make my claims with the other demon society leaders, I have to play by the rules.

She was shaking in anger, if I offended the miko so be it. She better get used to it now; I don't know how she has survived this long acting like a trollop. She raised her hand as if to slap me, and I grabbed her wrist before she could even swing her hand my way. "Did you really think you could slap this Sesshomaru?" I sneered at her while I increased pressure on her wrist. Her face grimaced in pain, but I wasn't done teaching her a lesson yet. "Resistance is futile miko. The half-breed might've put up with your shameful behavior but I will not. You will respect me, we will be together for a long time." I whispered into her ear. She groaned and tried with a newfound fervor to free her wrist from me. "Respect is earned not given." She spat out as I increased pressure on her wrist. I could feel the erratic beating of her heart on my clenched hand. I could break her wrist if I wanted to, but that would just cause more trouble for me. I snarled in anger and released her wrist, causing her to fall to the forest floor.

She instinctively cradled her wrist while hissing out in pain. Then, in that moment, I knew the miko was going to make this difficult every step of the way. She started shrieking loudly like a harpy. I had to cover my ears before she damaged them with her screams. The wretched miko smirked as her companions rushed to her side.

"Are you alright Kagome?" The slayer was very overprotective as she wedged herself between us. "The miko is leaving with me, I will use force if necessary." "I'm not going anywhere with you. Look what you did to my wrist you jerk!" The miko made sure to show off her bruised wrist to both the slayer and monk.

"Now now, lets not forget ourselves. I'm sure there is a good reason why Lord Sesshomaru has to take you." The monk looked at me expectantly, as if this Sesshomaru had to explain himself. "I will not repeat myself monk. Miko say your goodbyes." The slayer glared profusely at me, but wouldn't step aside. "How do I know you won't kill Kagome?" I inwardly sighed, humans and their incessant talking. "To kill her would bring shame upon my family. This Sesshomaru needs the miko alive. Once she is settled in the Western Lands I will send for you to visit her." I clenched my teeth together at that promise, but I was becoming more agitated by the second. This seemed to work, however, as the slayer relaxed. "We will see you soon Kagome. You better take good care of her!" The miko finished her goodbyes, before she reluctantly stood by my side. "Come miko, we have a three day journey ahead of us." I said before turning my back to her and I left the clearing. I could sense that she was actually obeying me for once.

A/N

So because this was Sesshomaru's pov some things were left unpainted so to speak. When he bathed her, he wasn't taking in any of her features. He though of it as a chore, so he obviously wasn't going to check her out or get a boner. And just so we're clear kagome's spirit hasnt been broken yet. So the next chapter will be their 3 day journey to the western lands. Miroku and Sango go back to Kaede's, and someone evil makes an appearance. I'm sorry if the chapter was a bit choppy, I edited this over 3 times! There is one part that I felt seemed a bit forced. I apologize for that, I'm a bit rusty. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Will update by Thursday, shooting for Wednesday but the reality is probably Thursday.


	3. Journey to the Western Lands

A/N

Ok, a couple of things. First a big thank you to all of my readers and followers. You guys are helping keep this story alive, as I wasn't sure how popular it was going to be. Before we get to the main event, journey scenes aren't really my forte. Saying that, I worked twice as hard in this chapter to make sure it wasn't rushed or terribly boring. Traveling scenes are when I tend to check out when reading other fics. So I tried to have fun with this chapter. As always I own nothing.

Katherine3223- sorry about that. In the first chapter I should've made it 3rd person. Kagome couldn't process her surroundings so I faded her out and wandered on to what was going on around her. I will be more careful in the future, and thank you for giving me my first 2 reviews! I hope other than some mild pov issues you are enjoying the story so far.

Journey to the Western Lands

Sesshomaru and I have been traveling together since early this morning without stopping. The sun will be setting soon, but that jerk doesn't show any sign of slowing down. I don't know how much farther I can go on: I can no longer feel my feet, and my legs feel like cement bricks. I always thought Inuyasha was a slave driver, but I was mistaken. He was a saint compared to Sesshomaru; Inuyasha might've argued over resting but would always spare us a few minutes of rest when we really needed it. 'Inuyasha, I miss you so much. I wish I could talk to you one last time!' I shook my head forlornly, now was not the time to be thinking about him.

We entered a beautiful field of flowers that seemed to go on for miles. I was in awe at all of the colors; what stood out from the bright pinks, yellows, and purples, was the white lilies. The white contrasted from all the vibrant colors from the tulips and irises. I slowly hobbled over to the bright white lilies and sat next to them, basking in their beauty and the lovely floral scent from all the surrounding flowers.

Sesshomaru immediately stopped in his tracks, before he briskly made his way over to me. He towered menacingly over me, before he roughly yanked me by my arm forcing me to stand. I swayed from side to side, and ended up grabbing his arms to regain my balance. He snarled at me as he removed my hands from his arms. "What makes you think you can touch this Sesshomaru?" His face was showing apparent disgust towards me. "It's your fault you jerk. If you would've left me alone, I wouldn't have had to grab onto you in the first place." He was really starting to grate on my nerves, who did he think he was, the emperor? As he glared at me goosebumps started to rise up on my ivory skin. "Insolent Miko you are in desperate need of manners, you will address this Sesshomaru as Lord Sesshomaru. You will obey me, one way or another. Now let's continue." He turned on his heel and started to walk away. I huffed in annoyance as I sat back down. It wasn't possible for me to continue walking. I was extremely exhausted, hungry, and my whole body ached. "Miko, Now!" I gently picked a lily and placed it behind my ear. Ignoring the angry Sesshomaru closing in on me, I laid down on the bed of lilies. Their pleasing scent calming me immensely, like raindrops tapping on the roof.

"I'm not going anywhere Sesshomaru. I can't go any further tonight, I'm hungry and tired." He growled loudly, almost like a roar as it reminded me of a lion. "There is no time to rest Miko. This Sesshomaru doesn't repeat himself, if you can't act like a lady I'll teach you myself." In an instant he was in front of me. "Look Lord Sesshomaru, in case you forgot I'm human. I can't go days without food or rest. Unless you plan on carrying me, I suggest you back off." He didn't like the snarky tone in my voice, which brought a smile to my face. If I had to travel with him, I wasn't going to make it easy for him. "This Sesshomaru refuses to taint himself by carrying filth like you." I bit back a groan of annoyance, the human hating was starting to be extremely overplayed by him. "I understand this, Lord Sesshomaru, but I'm just a frail human. If you want our journey to be a swift one, carrying me is the only option you have." Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance before he reached inside of his kimono, retrieving a beautifully crafted wooden flute. I watched him curiously as he put it to his lips and played a simple tune for a mere ten seconds. "We will rest here tonight Miko. Come sunrise we will leave, and Ah-Un will carry you." I smiled at the prospect of sleep and within minutes it took me away from this horrible reality.

-Morning-

I slowly stood and stretched, wincing as I did. It felt like lightning bolts of pain running up and down my legs. Yesterday had been a nightmare, and I'm actually looking forward to riding Ah-Un. I glanced around excitedly, and spotted the two headed dragon right away. I hobbled over to him and smiled. "Hi Ah-Un, I'm going to be riding on you today. I promise I'm not a heavy load and won't cause you any trouble." I greeted Ah-Un sweetly as I patted both heads. Ah-Un had a lovely pastel blue saddle with a huge purple crescent moon in the middle. I put my left foot into the stirrups and mounted Ah-Un as fast as I could despite my pain.

It seemed that Sesshomaru had already left, I didn't see any sign of him. I couldn't deny that I was excited at the prospect of a Sesshomaru free day. Just as I was starting to enjoy the idea he entered the clearing. Ah-Un stood at attention immediately before following Sesshomaru.

I'm not sure how long or even how far we had been traveling. I would estimate that it's high noon because my stomach would not stop growling. I haven't eaten in two grueling days. 'Is that his plan? To starve me and then torture me? Wait, now I'm being ridiculous! He could've killed me by now, but he hasn't. He did say he needed me alive, alive means fed, right?'

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you have a minute?" I said in the meekest voice I had. For now I had to play by his rules if I was going to survive. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks before turning slightly to look at me. "What do you need Miko, and it had better be important." "Oh it's very important My Lord. I'm extremely hungry and I need to eat something."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to respond, but never got the chance to. Maniacal laughter filled the forest. It sounded like it was coming from all directions. When he floated out from the nearby trees, he had been hiding in, my heart nearly stopped. In front me was Naraku, but he looked completely different. The levitation was new, and he had an aura around him that was almost God-like. His hair was shooting straight up, as though he had put a ton of gel in it to make it stay that way. What stood out the most was the sacred jewel affixed to his forehead, and dark as night. I could feel the evil and ill intent coming off of him in waves. "Kagome, I have to thankyou. If not for you I wouldn't have become more powerful than I had ever imagined." He said as he taunted me. I watched as Sesshomaru drew tokijin from its sheath, preparing to fight him. "Sesshomaru, I'm not here to fight. It would be like crushing bugs beneath my feet. The next time we meet I will not spare any of you." I watched in horror as he vanished from sight.

"What have I done?" I asked myself solemnly. I created a monster that we could never vanquish. As I slipped into my self loathing, we stopped at the outskirts of a village. "Stay here Miko." He commanded as he left me and Ah-Un and went into a quaint village. 'I wonder what he's up to.' I hoped he was finally going to feed me, it felt like someone was stabbing me in the stomach, I was that hungry. Within a few minutes Sesshomaru had returned, but he didn't bring food with him. "Miko change into this, you cannot meet my mother and other society members dressed like a harlot." I bit the inside of my check to stop myself from lashing out. I didn't know Sesshomaru's mother was even still alive, and if I was going to meet her I had best do as he says. If she's anything like Sesshomaru I had better watch my attitude as well. I took the kimono from him, it wasn't extravagant or even pretty to look at. It was a hunter green kimono, no design, just plain hunter green. I frowned slightly, as green wasn't really my color.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you want me to change now? In the open, in front of everyone?" "Yes Miko, now." I could hear in his voice that his patience was wearing thin, but I wasn't exactly comfortable changing out in the open, especially in front of him. "I'm not changing in front of you." "Miko if you don't change now, I will rid you of your offensive clothing myself." I knew he was being serious, Sesshomaru is always serious. I sighed as I peeled my sailor top off and pulled down my skirt. I hurriedly put the kimono on, and tied it in place. He picked up my school uniform and shredded it with his claws. "Hey, that wasn't cheap ya know!" I huffed in annoyance. Of course he wasn't going to respond, he just let the scraps of my uniform fall to the forest floor.

From the village it only took us about an hour to reach the western castle. I gasped in wonder and amazement. The castle was beautiful and pleasing to the eyes. It appeared to be three stories in height and had four towers, one on each end. The drapes in the windows were a lovely pastel blue, this complimented the ivory brick, and the blue roof tops on the towers. I was lost in my awe of the castle that I didn't even notice all of the people who had gathered at the gates to meet us.

"Sesshomaru, who is the human you have brought home with you?" I turned to see a female Inu-youkai who looked just like Sesshomaru. I instantly knew that she was Sesshomaru's mother. "Hi, my names Kagome." I said cheerfully, and was met with a stony glance from his mother. "Mother, this is Inuyasha's miko. Inuyasha is dead, she needs training before a Levirate Marriage can be commenced." My face blanched at the word Marriage before the whole scene playing out in front of me started to spin. Darkness took me once more.

A/N

So I hope everyone enjoyed this, because it was a bitch to right. I know I promised a scene with the return of Miroku and Sango, but I didn't want to switch pov's so that will be in the next chapter. We won't see what happens to Kagome until chapter 5, but it's pretty obvious to me it's from exhaustion and shock, if not from being slightly malnourished. But hey, I'm not the doctor. There will be more Naraku to come, but the Naraku I remember always taunts before he pounces. That and it gives a little hint as to what happened in that battle where Inuyasha lost his life. Also next chapter will be up by Monday, again will shoot for Sunday but no promises! Have a great weekend everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Ok so this chapter is rather short, but it serves a purpose. Like always I don't own anything.

Taz- I know that it seems that Kagome is docile. Her true personality flares up every now and again. She was playing the part, trying to stay on Sesshomaru's good side in hope of food. The reason she blacked out was due to stress and lack of food or water in days. In chapter 5 everything is explained to her about what is expected of her, and trust me she doesn't take it very well. Kagome isn't someone I picture as a doormat, and I don't want anyone to think that was my intention. But you also have to understand the mindset of this era. Women are Second class citizens, honor is everything, and men make the rules. Kagome could end up with her self esteem in the gutter, making her empty. Not saying that will happen in this story but in that era it was common for women to have serious psychological damage for being seemingly inferior to men. This fits the feudal era, which is why I'm basing my story around this. Kagome isn't used to this type of treatment, she is a modern woman. This is of course my personal opinion and I'm certainly not attacking your opinion. Just explaining where I'm coming from so you, and anyone else, who doesn't understand can. Some people might find it boring, and that's ok, but I thought the concept fit perfectly in every way.

Katherine3223- I know, Sesshomaru is a jerk! I'm glad you like it so far :)

chapter 4

Sango and Miroku have been traveling vigorously for the past three days. With Kaede's village finally in sight, they started sprinting towards her hut. They were both drained from their journey, but had to inform the others of their grim news. Sango bolted inside the hut, with Miroku not far behind her.

"Where is Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango bowed her head lowly. "Where is Shippo?" Miroku's calm masculine voice filled Kaede's hut. "He is out picking herbs for me. Now please, tell me what happened to them." Sango's face blanched as she shifted her weight from side to side nervously. Miroku sighed as he gestured for Kaede to sit. "You might want to be sitting when I tell you this." Kaede looked from Sango's fidgeting form, to Miroku's solemn face. "Alright." Kaede complied and sat Indian style on the hut's dirt floor.

"With all of our allies fighting with us against Naraku, we all thought that we would defeat him. He knew we had teamed up, and he had a trap waiting for us. As soon as we entered his lair we didn't stand a chance. Kikyo was fighting alongside him, which made Inuyasha an easy target. Naraku easily captured Inuyasha with his tentacles, and Lady Kagome traded our half of the sacred jewel for Inuyasha's life. However, once he had our half, he killed Inuyasha. If it had not been for Lord Sesshomaru none of us would've survived." The hut filled with silence after Miroku explained what had transpired.

"Kikyo with Naraku, are ye sure it was truly her?" Kaede's face expressed shock at the thought of her older sister working alongside someone so evil. "Yes Kaede, it was definitely her." Kaede's sighed sadly as she reigned in her emotions. "I see, but this still doesn't tell me where Kagome is. She's still alive, is she not?" Her voice was laced with worry, and Miroku averted his eyes from Kaede's gaze. "The morning after Inuyasha died, Lord Sesshomaru took Kagome with him to the Western Lands.

"You just let him take her?" "What could we do? He would've killed us if we tried to stop him."

At that particular moment Shippo ran into the crowded hut. "We have to go rescue Momma!" "Shippo! Have you been listening this whole time?" Sango questioned the young fox demon with her eyebrow slightly raised. "I had to know what happened! When I didn't smell Momma with you I got worried. Please take me to her." Shippo pleaded with Sango and Miroku, his emerald colored eyes shining with hope. Sango knelt down so she was eye level with Shippo. "Sweetie, Sesshomaru promised he would take care of her, and that he'll invite us to his palace at a later time." Shippo backed up against the hut wall in disbelief. "You actually believe him? The same Sesshomaru that has tried to kill us several times in the past? She might need rescued!"

Miroku was the first to respond. "Alright Shippo, we'll leave in the morning." Before Sango could argue Miroku gave her a stern look. Sango sighed in defeat as they rested in Kaede's hut for the night. Sleep took Sango and Miroku as soon as their heads hit the pillow. They had been traveling almost non stop for three days, and desperately needed the rest before they set out on another journey. Shippo, however, was too upset to get any rest. All he could think about was if his Mother was alright. Once the rays of daylight poured inside of Kaede's hut: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara set out for the Western Lands. They had another long journey ahead of them, but they planned to get there within five days. They just had to hope that Kagome was truly being treated well until they could get to her.

A/N

Sorry again for the shortness! This chapter was more for clues as to what really happened when they fought Naraku. The next chapter will reveal why Kagome blacked out (obviously from being malnourished) Kagome starts lady training, and Koga appears. Koga shows up at the Western Palace to see Sesshomaru?

I promise to post by Christmas morning, this will be my longest chapter yet, that and with last minute Christmas shopping I need to give myself a longer timeline. Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you next time!


	5. Sesshomaru's conflict

A/N

Hey guys, I made it a day before schedule and got all my shopping done this morning at 4 am but at least that is over with! Kids and their never ending lists, lol.

Ok, so I tried to keep this chapter true to the era so keep that in mind where the doctor is concerned. It'd be weird if they had iv's in the feudal era, but I did look into it. And the treatment in this chapter is actually what they did in the 1800's, I figured that was close enough.

Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I spent a lot of time on this one. As always I don't own anything.

Chapter 5

"What is the meaning of this? I know I taught you better than this Sesshomaru! Whether she's a human or demoness, she is a lady and needs to be treated like one, not like a pet you forgot to feed. Take her to the infirmary wing, we'll talk later Sesshomaru. Don't disappoint me again son." I could see the anger and disappointment in her eyes, and I knew it was futile to argue over the matter. The kami's must be playing a cruel joke on this Sesshomaru, to tie me to this frail human miko. Not wanting to anger my mother further I gently picked up the sleeping miko, putting as much distance between us as possible.

Trudging up the spiral staircase, I reached the top floor where the infirmary was located. Being a family of affluence we had a live in doctor. I tossed her onto the nearby futon, glad to be rid of her for the time being. "Lord Sesshomaru, before you go I need some information." I dug my talons into my hands from annoyance, not caring that my blood was dripping onto the porcelain floor. "You want me to waste my precious time, so you can have her medical history?" I was seething at this point, the miko has caused me nothing but trouble. "I-I understand, My Lord, but I can't properly treat her if I don't know what's wrong with her." I watched the doctor tremble in fear as I stood there with indifference. "She is a human miko, she hasn't eaten in days. I'm not sure how long it's been for water. That's all I can tell you."

As I began to walk away, that idiotic doctor actually grabbed my kimono sleeve to stop me. "My Lord, there's only two treatments for her ailments. A hot steam bath and vinegar. Since she's unconscious, if I administer it to her, my scent will be all over her. I don't think she's anyone's mate, but I have to make sure before I proceed. Who'll be my doctor if her jealous mate beats me to a pulp?" He laughed at his own joke, but I didn't see the humor in it. "No, she has no mate. Do as you must, I or my mother will return to check on her progress." Before he could respond I was already gone. If he wasn't the best doctor money and status could buy, I'd have already killed him myself.

As I entered my study, I went straight to my desk. I haven't been in my study for several months, but it seems that the servants have kept everything in order. While thumbing through my numerous books on my bookshelf I noticed they contained no dust, and everything was in its proper place. Satisfied that my study has been tended to properly in my absence, I went straight to work.

Koga,

I'm writing this to challenge the impending Levirate mating between myself and the miko. She never mated the hanyou, and is indeed still pure. Since she never was his mate, I call for an immediate meeting of all heads of council to absolve me from this unwanted and unnecessary mating. There should be no questions concerning my honor, or lack thereof, because I'm not honor bound to her in any way, shape, or form. This will be proved to you all upon your arrival.

Sesshomaru Tashio

Lord of the Western Lands

Western council head

I studied my thought out letters to: Koga, head of the East, Choro, head of the North, and Shuran, head of the South. Satisfied with my penmanship, I rolled each letter up into a scroll, sealing each one closed with wax and my signent ring. These scrolls needed to be delivered swiftly, and then that pesky miko would be out of my hair.

I climbed down the spiral staircase with ease, heading towards our training grounds located behind the palace. Our training grounds were massive in size, but they had to be to house my army. I spotted Rhaja right away, but then again he would be extremely hard to miss. He was the only demon in my army who wasn't Inuyoukai. Rhaja is a tiger demon, despite that fact he is my trusted general. He served for my father and has proved his loyalty to the west countless times. "Rhaja I need you to deliver these for me. One for each of the council heads, the sooner the better." I held out the three scrolls for him to take. "Yes m'lord. I'll ready myself and two other soldiers at once." As he took the scrolls from me, he bowed and set off to do my bidding.

Despite my letters, I couldn't make her leave or cause her anymore harm. My honor and social status would plummet and I can't allow that to happen. My feet took me to the sitting room while I was deep in thought. When I realized where I was I internally cringed, but it was too late.

"Sesshomaru, how is she?" My mother was actually concerned for the miko? The shock must've been apparent on my face, since my mother smirked at me. "Since when have you ever cared about the well being of any human?" I tried to maintain a calm indifferent demeanor, but my mother always knew how to push my buttons. "Since Rin of course. You know how much I adore Rin; it may be true that I'm not particularly fond of humans, but I find the miko to have a certain charm about her. Once she's been thoroughly polished, I think she will be a good match for you." My mother smiled at me as if it had already been decided. "Don't get too attached to her. I have sent word to the council concerning the matter. She wasn't Inuyasha's mate, in fact she was never anyone's mate. This should free me of all responsibility." Her smile faltered, but only for a moment. "That may be, but since the issue concerns yourself you won't be able to have any say in the matter. Since there is no other Western male of status, I have to take your place." Never have I ever wanted to strike my mother until now. My blood was boiling with rage, if she purposely sabotages me I will never forgive her. "That may be mother, but don't forget that as a woman you will have an even harder time convincing three other males to side with you." I spat out in anger, no longer caring that I was letting her get the best of me. "We shall see Sesshomaru. Now, be a dear and go check on her." I growled lowly in warning, before I made my way back to the infirmary.

"How is she?" I asked in annoyance as I stormed into the infirmary. Red slowly tainted my golden eyes at the scene before me. That damned doctor had his lips on the miko's, and she was unclothed. I was behind him in an instant, and I growled loudly, making my presence known. "L-Lord Sesshomaru, it's not how it looks!" I watched him shake in fear as he removed himself from the miko. "Is that so? The way I see it, you're trying to ruin an innocent, who is my mate to be." I tried fighting my beast for control, but he wouldn't let me surface. I cared not if he had his lips on her or not, she was not my mate to be. "B-But M'lord you said she wasn't anyone's mate. I had to administer the vinegar to her, and since she hasn't woken up, I had to give it to her mouth to mouth." After hearing this, my beast started to doubt his next move, allowing me to take control once more. "When will she awaken?" I asked calmly, completely ignoring what had just transpired. I don't know what my beast was thinking; she will never be this one's mate. "O-Once I finish giving her the vinegar, she should be conscious in moments." I nodded coldly as I watched him like a hawk. True to his word, the miko started sputtering and coughing.

"Where am I?" "You are in my palace's infirmary. Shortly after arriving you passed out. I will send your serving girl with some food and water. She will take care of all your needs during your stay here. Tomorrow you will begin training at dawn. I wouldn't be late if I were you, my mother is not fond of those who are tardy." "And what if I refuse? The only mission I'm worried about involves the sacred jewel." I glared at her defiant attitude. "You can't possibly be this stupid, can you? As a female you should already know your place in the world, but instead you are defiant and rude at every turn. You have no say, and it would serve you well to remember this." "Where I come from men and women are equals. Women are just as educated as men, if not more. I will not bow down just because you tell me it's my duty to kiss your ass, because it's not going to happen." I stalked closer to her, enraged by her lack of respect. "Miko, incase you have forgotten we're in my world now, not yours. Women are subservient to men, their only purpose is to gain our approval, birth heirs, and run the household. A woman is to be seen and not heard, and should never speak to a male unless spoken to first. My patience is wearing thin miko, I suggest you do as your told."

I left her side before I did more physical damage to her, and took solace in my study. That miko is nothing but trouble, I cannot wait to be rid of her. I'm going to have to keep a tighter leash on my beast, he has never reacted that way over a female before. Why now? She looks no different than any other female, sounds no different either. The only difference is that she challenges me every step of the way, but that is no reason for my beast to react over a mere miko. I sighed in annoyance, the miko was definitely more trouble than she was worth.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a loud banging on my study door. "What is it?" I bellowed out. My face gave nothing away as Koga barged into my study. "Where is she?" I arched one of my eyebrows at his question. "Where is who Lord Koga?" "Kagome, I know you have her. I got your summons, and I came as soon as I received it." I had forgotten how foolishly the wolf acted wherever the miko was concerned. "She is recovering in the infirmary. You can see her once the other members arrive." "No! I demand to see my woman now!" Internally I was seething, but this time I wasn't going to let my beast get the better of me. "How do you think it will look when you barge in there unchaperoned when she is still my mate to be? Not only that but Choro, your betrothed's grandfather will be arriving soon. You know what will happen if you are caught openly claiming someone as yours when you are betrothed to someone else. Ayame's grandfather will ruin you, and no one will be able to save you from him. I suggest you go to the guest room that has been reserved for you, and stay there until everyone has arrived. Do you understand?"

Koga growled lowly in his throat towards me, and I in turn towered over him menacingly. I far outrank him in strength, status, and power. When he showed me his neck in submission I waved him away. Once he left I sunk into my chair behind my desk and sighed. Koga and I weren't exactly friends, but it is never pleasant to watch someone stripped of their social status and honor. If he wasn't careful that was exactly what was going to happen. Now I had two idiots to watch over: the miko and the wolf. If she doesn't behave properly and in accordance to the law, she will end up having to be killed by my hand; She isn't even worth the effort or energy. I'm sure mother can handle her, she was able to bring Rin up to speed fairly quickly and now she is a proper young lady. I rubbed circles into my forehead as I felt a headache coming on. Hopefully everyone else will arrive tomorrow, and this nasty business can be behind me once and for all.

A/N

A couple of things, I didn't make up any character other than Rhaja. Choro really is Ayame's grandfather and leader of the northern wolf tribe so I worked it in there. Shuran is also an Inuyasha original. He's from the panther tribe, technically I think he was killed not 100 on that, but in my story he is still alive! I needed another council leader, and I didn't want to make up a lot of oc's.

Way back then they really did use vinegar for women who faint and they used hot steam baths as well. In the next chapter Kagome finally starts learning how to be a lady, the rest of the council arrives, and possibly the decision as well. Not sure on that, as i'm still trying to figure out if they will force him to mate her or not. More leaning towards yes, but still working the kinks out.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone! Will post next chapter by Wednesday!


End file.
